


Warmth

by BizzyBarigan



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Soft sex, bottom Charles Smith, handjob, male receiving, sub!Charles Smith, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBarigan/pseuds/BizzyBarigan
Summary: You leave on a hunting trip in the midst of a snowstorm, leaving behind a worried Charles Smith who eventually goes out looking for you.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a tiny break when I wrote this so it's kind of short and I also accidentally had the reader use AAVE so she is someone you would assume to be black but I never specifically stated anything about her race so sorry.

The winter months had begun to roll into New Hanover and it’s neighboring states bringing bountiful clouds, cold weather, and lots of snow. With animals soon going into hibernation and hiding to get away from the cold weather, you had volunteered to go hunting before the camp’s food supply had run too low for the winter. The snow started off falling slowly to land and meld in with the rest on the ground, but not before long it was coming down in sheets quickly building up and slowing your progress. With a buck draped across the back of your horse and a few turkeys strapped to the sides, you attempted to get back to camp. With the sun falling below the hills quicker than in the summer months you were quickly plunged into the winter darkness only at the mercy of the light that leaked from your pitifully small lantern. Trotting your horse into the cover of the dense trees you hastily looked for shelter so to take refuge during the storm. Raising your lantern higher above your head, your eyes strained to see a small cabin that had broken windows and a caved roof, but it had a stable standing next to it that was still in good shape with intact windows and doors, hoping it would be a good enough shelter for the next day or two you trotted to it . Dismounting from your horse, Rosie, you guided her into the vacant stable, stepping into the stable the cold crept through your clothes seeping into your bones. 

“Stay here,” patting Rosie’s muzzle you walked out of the stable to get some wood. Shivering, you pulled the stable door open and rushed in, walking towards the fire pit that was placed at the back wall of the building you placed the wood next to it and placed a few blocks inside, lighting a fire. Rubbing your hands together you brought them to your face blowing hot air into them. Whistling, you beckoned Rosie closer to you, typically she wouldn’t go anywhere near a fire, but she figured if you were this close how bad could it be. Standing next to your shivering figure you moved to pull the blankets from her saddle, then reaching into one of the bags you took some grain for her to eat. Once she finished eating you placed the blankets on the floor then looking to the deer you decided you should eat. 

The deerskin was stretched taut on a tanning rack that was leaning against the wall next to you as you huddled underneath a mountain of blankets attempting to maintain warmth. With Rosie sitting behind you pressed to your back you were nearly asleep when the noises of another horse whinnying outside caught your attention. Grabbing your bolt action rifle you slowly turned and walked to the door, gun at the ready you steadied yourself. Pressing your left hand to the stable door you pushed it open quickly aiming at the intruder only to see a bundled up Charles struggling to hitch his horse in the thick snow. Upon hearing the cocking of the gun he tensed, looking at the barrel of the gun to your scowling face.

“Charles what the hell are you doing here,” you yelled at him lowering your gun.

“Dutch told me to come looking for you, he didn’t want to risk you dying out here in this weather.”  
“Well I’m flattered and all but you look ready to freeze, get in here,” you waved to the stable. Grabbing the reins of his horse you meandered into the warmth of your temporary shelter. As you pulled the door close you noticed that Charles looked wet, walking up to him you gripped his sleeve feeling that it was in fact wet. 

“Charles why are you wet,” a worried look crawled across your face as you hurriedly tried to pull the coat off of him. 

“You know how Taima is, she doesn’t like the cold, and she got spooked by a river and bucked me in,” he looked away from you as if embarrassed by his predicament. You were mouth was agape as you looked at Charles.

“What’s gotten into you, Charles Smith,” you hit him lightly in the back of the head, “have you been talkin’ to Arthur again, ‘cause I know he’d be one to pull some stupid shit like this, but not you.” You ushered him closer to the fire and began to tug his clothes off. Angrily whispering under your breath about hitting Arthur the next time you saw him. 

“It couldn’t ha’ been Arthur, who gon’ and convinced you to pull a stunt like this.” Sounding like your mother your roots started to tumble from your mouth the angrier you got. Laughing he helped you pull his shirt from over his head. 

“Noone, I was just in a rush to find you, losing you wasn’t a possibility that I felt like entertaining.”

“Yeah as if, I know how to handle myself and you know that damn well, now gon’ tell me who did it or I’ll kick your ass too,” pointing an accusatory finger at him you glared at him still not convinced that he would do something like this. He laughed once again taking your wrist in his hand and pulling it to his lips.

“It was just me I promise,” smiling into your hand you continued to glare at him, standing close together your features softened in acceptance.

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again, do you understand me,” slowly removing your hand from his grasp you turned to sit down by Rosie, “ now take off your soaked underwear and get down here.” You leaned forward removing the venison you had been cooking and slowly ate it as you pulled the blankets around your body 

Charles was leaning into your chest wrapped under the blankets, your arms entwined in front of him. You leaned on Rosie’s side as she drifted off to sleep, her body heat permeating the thick blankets warming the space you and Charles occupied. Sighing gently you placed your head on Charles’ rugged shoulder lightly breathing you placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck. His hand squeezed your own readjusting so that his head leaned away from you exposing his neck to you. Your mouth moved farther up the side of his neck before you planted a kiss on his jaw, nipping at the flesh there. A deep sigh rumbled from his chest as he melted under your lips, his head falling back to lay on your shoulder. Your hands pulled from his grasp one moving gently to entangle in his dark hair and the other wrapped around his chest holding him close to you. His hands now empty reached to grab onto your ankle, gripping it tightly as he succumbed to your ministrations. Moaning quietly, he leaned into your touch, craving your attention and affection. Your hand slowly slid down his chest, taking his member into your grasp. Lightly bucking into your hand his eyes squeezed shut, sealed by pleasure. Squeezing the base of his cock gently, your hand gently slid up and down his shaft. Turning his head towards you, your lips locked together, tongues swirling around each other. Tightening your grip in his hair you pumped your hand up and down his cock faster, his hips starting to move upwards. Pulling his head back your teeth nipped at the column of his throat feeling his Adam’s Apple bob up and down. Pumping his cock quickly, he writhed under your grip, his hips moving erratically now. Moaning loudly and thrusting his hips up one more time, cum spilling from his cock to run down your hand as you gave him a few more lazy pumps. You lightly sucked on the faint bite mark you left on his throat as his chest heaved up and down. Releasing his now limp cock you brought your hand to your mouth licking Charles’ seed from your fingers while staring at his tired form. 

“You’re filthy, you know that right?” he breathed exasperated. Pressing a kiss to his lips you smiled.

“Of course, dear.”


End file.
